The present invention is directed to the field of electronics. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a retainer for hand-held electronic devices which is essentially noise free.
Increasing numbers of electronic devices are available to enhance the enjoyment of outdoor enthusiasts of the wonders nature has to offer. For the purposes of this specification, the term “electrical devices” is defined as including optical devices, as well. These devices include hand-held GPS units, cameras, laser range finders, and pocket radios. Typically, having these items stored in pockets is unacceptable since they are relatively inaccessible. Accordingly, people have attempted to adapt cell phone cases or attachment devices to suspend these items on their person. These jury-rigged systems are largely unsatisfactory for a number of reasons.
One of the main reasons is that these attachment devices are made of a hard plastic. Outdoor enthusiasts, be they hunters, photographers or bird watchers, need to move with the utmost stealth/silence in order to avoid startling the animals they are wishing to find. Hard plastic attachment devices create clattering as the hand-held electronic device is removed for use and returned to its stored location. When walking in the woods, the slightest sound is seemingly amplified and, for the acute hearing of wildlife creatures, becomes the warning which startles them to flight.
A second reason these cobbled together systems are inadequate is that both the means to secure the hand-held device to the attachment device and the means to secure the attachment device to the user's clothing are generally suspect and their usage may result in loss of a costly piece of electronic equipment. It is the object of the present invention to overcome the deficiencies with the available prior art hand-held electronic attachment devices.
The present invention comprises a noise-free retainer for a hand-held electronic device having a retention post, the noise-free retainer comprising a body portion having a retention-post-receiving slot, the body portion being made of a soft, pliable material for noise-free engagement with the retention post of the hand-held electronic device; grip clip means attached to the body portion, the grip clip means employing a toggle lock to secure the noise-free retainer to an article of clothing. A circular recess is formed at a bottom of the retention-post-receiving slot, a necked down region transitioning between the retention-post-receiving slot and the circular recess which defines two retention fingers which flex to receive and release the retention post of the hand-held electronic device.
Preferably, the soft, pliable material from which the body portion is made is selected from the group consisting of vulcanized rubber, flexible polyurethane, thermoplastic elastomer and other man-made rubber-like materials. An optional feature includes a lanyard having a first end attached to an upper end of the body portion and a second end attachable to the hand-held electronic device. Preferably, the lanyard is made of an elastic cord which can stretch from a length of 12″ up to 3′ to permit utilization of the hand-held electronic device without detaching it. The noise-free retainer includes a pivot post securing the grip clip means to the body portion whereby the grip clip means may be pivoted between two rotational position relative to the body to engage an article of clothing from above or below while maintaining the hand-held electronic device in a desired orientation.
The grip clip means comprises a first toothed C-shaped member, a second toothed L-shaped member pivotally mounted to the first C-shaped member, means biasing the first and second toothed L-shaped members to an open position, and a toggle latch overlying the second toothed L-shaped member, the toggle latch being rotated between a first position allowing the biasing means to open the first and second L-shaped members and a second position maintaining the first and second L-shaped members in a closed position.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.